Here's to Life
by BatYoukaiRusty
Summary: Some time after Return of the Jedi. The Jedi counsel has once again formed. But an undergroud group of Sith rise to claim power again? All characters are orginal. Very dark fic. Lots of violence! Starts out slow but will get more exciting!


Disclaimer/About: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe like the planets and lightsabers and such. Although al the characters in this story are fictitious even in the Star Wars universe. I made them up with the help of my friends. The story was completely thought up by me using my own characters. Enjoy!

"Here's to Life" Prologue

14-year-old Rikku Korvin violently awoke from her sleep. Over heated and drenched in sweat she threw her covers off her and onto the ground. She sat up and pushed her long, wavy dark hair out of her face and laid her head in her hands. Suddenly she had remembered what had happened. Earlier that night Rikku and her twin brother Ryth were walking around the alleyways on their home planet Coruscant and they ran into two men dressed in long black robes. Then another thought came to her mind…Ryth…where is Ryth. Rikku picked her head up and looked around their small one room home. His bed was empty…where was he. Ryth, being the adventurous sort was always exploring the slums of Coruscant, but even he wasn't stupid enough to be out this late. Rikku stood up walked out the door, she decided she had to look for him; he was the only thing she had in life.

Fortunately for her, the first thing she saw when she walked outside was a figure slightly taller than her that was coming ever closer to her house.

"Ryth!" Rikku called out as she ran towards him. Ryth picked up his head to look at who had called his name, but before he could think he was hurled to the floor as Rikku tried to give him a hug.

"Nice seeing you too," Ryth said as he pulled himself off the ground and helped Rikku up.

"And where exactly have you been?"

"I had people to talk to…why?"

"Why! Well maybe because I had no idea where you were and it's extremely late!"  
"Don't worry so much—I had a blaster on me, and look, I'm fine!" Rikku sighed. She knew he was hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure out what. Could those men they had seen earlier had something to so with it? She had to find out. They continued to walk back.

"Did those people we ran into before have anything to do with it?"

"What people?"

"Those guys with the black robes on!"

"You could say that…I knew them from cantina—they owed me money from gambling…Now why don't you just go back to sleep." Ryth led her over to her bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rikku ask one last time.

"I told you before…. I'm fine…now lie down and sleep."

"Well sorry for trying to be a good sister!" Rikku laid down and closed her eyes. "You should do the same Ryth, so you're not so tired tomorrow."

"I have other business to attend to, I'll get sleep later." Before Rikku could say anything else Ryth had ran back outside and closed the doors behind him.

"…Goodbye…" She knew that Ryth was up to something more than retrieving gambling money. Why wouldn't he tell her? He normally told her everything. They didn't have any other family and living in the slums of Coruscant, you can't trust anyone. She clenched her pillow and tears began to stream down her face. She reached up on her desk and grabbed for her knife. She pushed down hard into her arm until the blood dripped onto her bed. She led blade further up her arm to lengthen the gash. She whispered to herself, "Make everything better…"

Meanwhile Ryth had pain on his mind as well, but not his own. He walked slowly to the home of known thief, Hyt'Lon Arel. He kicked open the door and activated a red and a black lightsaber. Without saying a word he slid his weapons through her causing her to die instantly.

Wow, talk about emo! Will Rikku ever stop cutting herself? I know, but you don't. This is only a quick little intro thing to please tell me how you like it and please don't tell me you don't like it cause its dark and crap, because that wont change. Chapter one is coming soon!


End file.
